Plegaria
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Tsunayoshi, el dulce décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, ha muerto. Si bien todos los miembros de dicha familia sufren por su muerte, hay uno que resalta entre todos ellos: Hibari Kyoya. Y es que su relación no se limitaba a una laboral... Pero, ¿qué hará el guardián de la nube cuando se presente ante él la versión 10 años más joven de su amante?
1. Separación

Se había terminado. De repente, el dulce sueño en el que había estado viviendo había llegado a su final, y ahora se transformaba lentamente en una pesadilla. No, no era posible. Apenas ayer me habías susurrado "Te amo" mientras ambos nos rodeábamos con los brazos. Tu dulce voz aún resuena en mi cabeza, y esa frase da vueltas una y otra vez... Tu piel... se siente tan fría, aunque al contemplarte en ese ataúd hecho a tu medida pareciera que simplemente duermes. Tu rostro tranquilo, es igual al de aquellas veces que dormitaste sobre mi pecho, mientras yo te contemplaba en la oscuridad, velando tus sueños y deseando que no despertaras para tener que enfrentarte a los problemas que te esperaban... Nunca imaginé que ese deseo se volvería realidad, y que me llenaría de tanta amargura. Pude escuchar el llanto de todos los seres que te amaron, pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo. No pude romper en lágrimas, ni gritar por tu pérdida... No es mi estilo. Sólo me quedé ahí, de pie, observándote... Dentro de aquel ataúd hecho a tu medida.

Había tantas cosas que te tenía que reprochar, y sin embargo… ya no me mirarías a los ojos, ni me responderías por más que yo te cuestionase. Lo único que me queda de tu inocente persona, es tu cuerpo inerte, recostado sobre aquel lecho de hermosas flores blancas que opacas con facilidad.

El tiempo siguió corriendo aún después de eso, pero dejé de notar su paso sobre mí. En el momento en que tu alma abandonó este mundo, la mía también lo hizo… sólo que mi cuerpo se mantuvo "vivo", para pesar mío.

Y digo "vivo" puesto que en realidad solo me había transformado en un muñeco andante. Comía, bebía, caminaba… Pero ya no amaba.

No quise recibir ninguna clase de consuelo. El simple hecho de ver a todos aquellos herbívoros que no habían sido capaces de protegerte me llenaba de ira, y de un deseo puro de eliminarlos a todos.

Ah, sí con eso volvieses a mí… entonces lo haría gustoso y con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso aunque me odiases por deshacerme de todos ellos, con el simple hecho de tenerte respirando y viviendo, lo demás no me importaría… Te encadenaría, de ser necesario, para no dejarte escapar nunca más... Cortaría tus alas y libertad, con tal de mantenerte a salvo...

Puesto que no necesito a nadie más que a ti.

Lamentablemente, no existe poder alguno en esta tierra que pueda traer de regreso a alguien que ha partido al descanso eterno.

Mi amado herbívoro… me acostumbraste a tu presencia, a tu esencia, a tu calidez y amor… ¿¡Cómo esperas que siga viviendo, si ya no me queda nada de eso!?

¡No tienes idea de cuánto duele el estirar la mano en la noche, esperando tocar tu tersa y cálida piel… para toparme solamente con la fría almohada que tanto te gustaba usar cuando dormías a mi lado!

El lado de la cama que solías ocupar… aún tiene tu embriagante aroma impregnado en él.

A pesar de que me habría encantado encerrarme en la habitación donde tanto tiempo pasamos juntos, salía ocasionalmente en misiones asignadas por la familia. Esperaba encontrar a tu asesino entre todas las personas que se me ordenaba enfrentar… y que al final, terminaba despedazando sin piedad o misericordia alguna. Seguro me estarás odiando, desde donde quiera que me estés observando.

Tú, siempre tan ingenuo y piadoso… Nunca permitiste que nadie muriera, ya fuese amigo o enemigo.

¡Más sin embargo, aquella estúpida bondad tuya, fue la que te llevó a donde estás ahora!

**Mucho gusto~ Este es el primer fic de varios capítulos que escribo, espero que les guste. Estoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez aquí y acabo de subir muchas historias más, entre ellas, esta.**

**Si este fic agrada a otras personas, seré mucho muy feliz ;w; Que de eso vivo yo, de los sentimientos que puedo despertar a través de mis palabras, aunque estas no sean la gran cosa...**

**Tomatazos are welcome~!**


	2. Aislamiento

Día a día, los recuerdos se hacían más difíciles de sobrellevar. Aquellos recuerdos que solían ser mi mayor alegría... se habían vuelto miles de agujas que se clavaban en mi cuerpo y alma, haciendo que todo mi ser sangrase.

No es que no pudiera olvidarlos. Es que no quería. Por más dolorosos que fueran, los mantenía en mi mente todo el tiempo... puesto que era mi manera de castigarme.

De castigarme por no haberte protegido. De castigarme por no haberte protegido como se debí castigarme por haber fallado como tú guardián... y como tú amante.

El acabar con mi propia vida sería algo cobarde y sencillo. El dolor terminaría rápidamente, y mi alma se vería desprovista de cualquier sufrimiento real... Y eso era precisamente lo que no quería hacer. Quería mantenerme vivo, aferrarme a la espina que estaba clavada en mi corazón, y cargar con la pena, el dolor y la culpa hasta que se decidiese que mi último aliento debía ser el mínimo castigo que podía merecerme.

Sería incluso mejor si pudiese volverme inmortal, dedicado a amarte eternamente... y ya no poder poseerte nunca más.

¿Sabes... cuál es el recuerdo que más me sorprende? El que tengo del día en que te conocí. Tan débil, tan frágil, tan pequeño... Jamás creí que llegarías a ser mi todo. Porque eso es lo que eres, incluso ahora todo. Tu alegría, siempre fue la causa de la mía. No necesitaba de nadie más que de ti para salir adelante... Solo quería volverme más y más fuerte... para poder protegerte.

Yo, que siempre odié las multitudes, lentamente comencé a ser arrastrado por ti en contra de mi voluntad. Cosas que jamás habría imaginado siquiera, comencé a realizarlas con naturalidad... puesto que tú estabas ahí. Puesto que quería estar más cerca de ti.

No me importó que no todos los herbívoros que siempre te rodeaban no me aceptasen... Mientras tú me quisieses ahí, yo era feliz. ¡Que idiota de mi parte, no haberlo externado antes! De saber que no tendrías el mismo tiempo en esta tierra que el resto de las personas, cuántas cosas no te habría dicho... cuántos gestos no te habría dado. Cuántas veces no te habría acariciado.

Pero no servía de nada lamentarse... No ahora, que estabas dentro de un ataúd hecho a tu medida.

¿No se suponía que nos iríamos juntos de este mundo? Al parecer, mi simple y único deseo no había sido suficiente.

El viento soplaba suavemente entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar donde tu cuerpo descansaba eternamente, meciendo también con suavidad la hierba que crecía constante y firme, hacia el cielo... El cielo que lo cubre todo.

Como tú.

El visitarte en tu tumba, se había convertido en parte de mi rutina diaria. Siempre pasaba ahí, horas, contemplando tu hermoso rostro en total silencio. A veces, incluso, como hoy, te comentaba acerca de los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti... y casi podría jurar que escuchaba tu suave risa, tus sonidos de asentimiento, o el típico "Hiiiii" que hacías cuando algo te asustaba, llenando con calidez mis oídos.

Incluso aunque ya no estuvieras físicamente... al ir a tu tumba, era como si tu alma siguiese a mi lado.

Posiblemente, me había vuelto loco... o muy por el contrario, esa actividad era la que impedía que me terminase de desquiciar.

No me permití derramar ni una sola lágrima después de tu muerte, en ningún momento. Incluso cuando te visitaba, como ahora, tenía cuidado para no dejar que mis emociones me embargaran. Fingía, fingía, y fingía... ¿por qué me molestaba tanto en fingir frente a alguien que ya no podía verme, que ya no podía sentirme, que ya no podía hablarme jamás? ¿Por qué me esforzaba en no mostrar mi patético y débil ser frente a ti? ...Sin duda, otro síntoma de que perdía la poca cordura que me quedaba poco a poco.

Cuando la ira contra mi propio ser era tanta que no podía soportarla, era cuando me iba. Salía apresuradamente de aquel laberinto de naturaleza, y me iba de cacería. Últimamente, siempre había un enemigo del cual era necesario deshacerse... y yo me encargaba gustoso de tal faena.

Aquellos, son los únicos momentos en que puedo volver a sonreír francamente.

Hoy, hay dos víctimas más que se me han sido asignadas.

Seguro que frunces el ceño mientras realizo eso, ¿cierto? Nunca te agradó la muerte... Tú, siempre amable y bondadoso, perdonabas incluso a tus más acérrimos enemigos. Seguramente, cubres incluso tus ojos y oídos, para no ver la sangre danzante a mi alrededor, ni para escuchar los patéticos lamentos más propios de un animal que de un ser humano.

Pero quiero que sepas... que no me detendré, no hasta que el cuello que retuerza en mis manos sea el de la persona que acabo con la hermosa llama de tu vida. No me importa cuántos "inocentes" despedace en el proceso, cuantos cuerpos se acumulen bajo mis pies, y cuánta sangre se acumule en mis malditas manos... Vengaré tu muerte, aunque tu no lo desees de esa manera. Incluso aunque eso me impida el descanso eterno y el acceder al cielo, al elemento que representas... el lugar donde estoy seguro que estas.

¿Tendrá algún nombre... el pecado de haber tocado al ser tan puro y hermoso que eras tú con mis manos sucias y eternamente manchadas de sangre, a la par que te reclamaba de mi propiedad? Seguro los Dioses me odian por haber osado tocarte, a ti, ser hermoso... Aunque el llenarme de sangre no era algo que jamás me hubiese preocupado, mucho menos ahora, solo deseaba que mi sucio ser no hubiese manchado tu hermosa alma. No me importaba jamás obtener el perdón de los seres divinos que seguramente te aman.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar el preguntarme, mientras cuestionaba a aquel par de escorias... ¿Si hubieses elegido a otra persona, a cualquier otro de los herbívoros que te adoraban... seguirías con vida? ¿Tu alma seguiría intacta?

Ninguno de los dos resultó ser quien había apretado el gatillo. Mucho menos poseían información acerca de quien había sido tu asesino, por lo que simplemente me limité a deshacerme de ellos, rápida, y eficazmente... como si de simple basura se tratase, con la luna sirviéndome de luz y testigo.

-"Siempre te perteneceré, Hibari-san..."

¿De verdad dirías eso, ahora que la poca humanidad que alguna vez poseí gracias a ti se fue junto a tu alma? Ah, como deseo que no seas testigo del monstruo en que me he convertido...


	3. Necesidad

El tic-tac constante del reloj que colgaba de la pared me absorbía por completo, sonando de manera constante, regular... Predecible.

Tic-tac... inclusive aunque sabía que ese sonido significaba que el tiempo seguía avanzando, no tenía ningún significado para mi. Sólo era un sonido que me hipnotizaba, y hacía que mi mente, así como los pensamientos que había dentro de ella, se disolviesen suavemente, dejándome por completo en blanco.

Tic-tac... ¿El tiempo seguiría existiendo para ti, donde quiera que te encontrases? Recientemente esa duda se había instalado en mi mente. ¿Ridículo, cierto? No conozco a nadie que piense cosas similares... aunque tampoco me interesa encontrar a alguien así. Tenía ya suficiente con mi propia demencia, el simple hecho de pensar en aguantar a otra persona como yo resultaba completamente irritante. Con uno como yo bastaba, y sobraba.

Seguramente ni tú serías capaz de soportar a dos como yo, ¿cierto?

Recliné la silla, apoyándola contra la pared, y subí mis pies al escritorio que tenía frente a mi, a la par que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con el fin de contemplar fijamente el techo, sin que ningún pensamiento coherente llegase a mi mente. Sólo había... blanco.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado en esa posición, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dos herbívoros entraron en la habitación, mientras me miraban fijamente. El guardián de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato, y el guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, no perdieron el tiempo en saludos y fueron directo al grando: Querían que esta vez me encargase de una misión simple, ni siquiera contenía el habitual (y necesario) pedido de asesinato. Bufé, pero no me quedó opción alguna más que aceptar. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que distrajese mi mente en ese momento sería buena... de lo contrario, nuevamente mis ojos verían correr delante ellos los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti, como si de una película se tratase.

Y hoy, no estaba de humor para ello.

Sencillo... Demasiado sencillo, lo cual me frustró más de lo que ya estaba. Aquella misión, más que ayudar a distraerme, solo había conseguido aumentar mi maldita ansiedad.

Necesitaba una víctima, y lo más pronto posible.

Golpeé el suelo con la punta del pie repetidas veces mientras intentaba serenarme un poco, y alcé la vista al cielo nocturno. Desde la ciudad, donde casi siempre estaba, nunca se podían apreciar las estrellas. La iluminación artificial las había reemplazado, y a casi nadie le parecía importar esto, muy probablemente se hubiesen olvidado de su existencia. Sin embargo, ahí estaban siempre, esperando a que alguien pudiese ver más allá, y las notase.

No era que su brillo se hubiese apagado... solo se encontraba escondido.

¿Se aplicaría lo mismo a la llama de vida de una persona? ¿Se aplicaría lo mismo... en ti?

Como me gustaría creer que no habías desaparecido, que simplemente te encontrabas escondido, esperando a que yo abriese bien los ojos y te encontrara, como cuando jugábamos al escondite, ¿recuerdas? Aún ahora me sorprende como es que accedía a jugar tan infantil juego, siendo ambos ya unos adultos. Considerando nuestras habilidades, tampoco era un juego tan sencillo, pero si me seguía pareciendo absurdo.

Pero por alguna razón, tú siempre me encontrabas... y también yo, siempre sabía donde estabas, por más inimaginable que fuese el escondite que cualquiera de los dos eligiese. Con el paso del tiempo, dejé de sorprenderme por cada vez que me encontrabas, pero tú... siempre, siempre que me encontrabas, sonreías tan alegremente... como si hubieses encontrado el mejor tesoro existente en la tierra, y con tu dulce voz decías "Te encontré, Hibari-san" mientras te lanzabas a mis brazos, donde yo siempre recibía gustoso a tu cálido ser.

"-No eres muy bueno escondiéndote, Hibari-san... Deberías probar buscar mejores escondites.-Dijiste mientras alzabas la mirada y apoyabas tu barbilla en mi pecho.

-Estoy seguro de que si me pusiera serio respecto a esto, jamás serías capaz de hallarme.-Ambos sabíamos perfectamente que eso era mentira: No importaba que nos encontrásemos incluso en el fin del mundo... El otro iría hasta allá, y nos encontraría sin importar qué. En nuestras reglas no había límite de tiempo, por lo que no importaría cuánto tiempo se tardase...

El otro siempre nos encontraría.

-¡Eso no es justo, Hibari-san! ¿¡Quiere decir que todo este tiempo me ha tomado a la ligera!?-Refunfuñaste, mientras un adorable puchero se encargaba de adornar tu rostro ya de por sí hermoso. Aquello me hizo reír, y alcancé a frenar tus quejas adueñándome de tus labios. Inmediatamente noté como un bello sonrojo se apoderaba de tus mejillas, pero correspondías a mis exigencias mientras rodeabas mi cuello con tus delicados brazos.

-Es usted un tramposo, Hibari-san...-Alcanzaste a susurrar en un breve instante que nos separamos para tomar aire, lo cual me hizo sonreír más, puesto que en realidad no había molestia en esa queja. Respondí con un breve "hmph..." y volví a posesionarme de tus labios, deseando que ese sello no se rompiese jamás."

¿Por qué había recordado aquello, en aquel preciso momento? Ese tipo de escenas se repetían una y otra vez cada que me pedías jugara al escondite junto a ti... ya fuera que me buscases tú, o viceversa. Aquello, podría jurar, me había traído la sensación de calidez que siempre me producía el juntar tus labios con los míos.

Era como si te hubiese vuelto a besar.

Grité. Grité como no lo había hecho jamás, como nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo. Grité, y oré por ti. No me había atrevido en ningún momento a hacer tan ridícula petición, pero en aquel momento no me importó lanzar esa plegaria al cielo.

Lo único que pedía, era volverte a sentir a mi lado. Real, tangible... eso era lo único que pedía en realidad. No me había atrevido a realizar esa petición en ningún momento posterior a tu muerte, sabía que era ridículo, además de que nunca había creído en el rezar. Para mi, era tan ridículo e infantil como desearle a una estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo en una noche veraniega, o escribir deseos durante el día del Tanabata; pero en aquel momento... nada de eso me importó. Fue simplemente un deseo puro aquel que lancé al cielo, el cual probablemente era el único verdadero anhelo que había poseído en mi vida, después del hecho de que había deseado protegerte.

Después de eso, obviamente me sentí como un idiota. Sin embargo... también fue como si una mínima, y casi inexistente, parte de mi hubiese descansado al haber realizado eso. No quise meditar más al respecto, y en el camino de regreso a la base Vongola simplemente dormí. Afortunadamente fue un sueño sin sueños, un descanso total. No había recuerdos, tristezas, anhelos, esperanzas inútiles. Nada... Solo un sueño sin forma, color, lleno de vacío.

"Bienvenido seas, que como me hacías falta."

Abrí los ojos al sentir que el motor del auto se detenía. Esto de haber decidido llevar a mi chofer no había sido una mala idea... El descanso que había experimentado había ayudado a que mi ser se serenase un poco, y los recuerdos de horas antes parecían haberse desvanecido de mi mente. ¿Qué rayos había hecho después de completar la misión, que me había tomado tanto tiempo regresar? Ni bien comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido, cuando el ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación por completo.

Algo no andaba bien... había mucho alboroto dentro. ¿Sería un ataque? Siendo así, bien por mí... Ya tendría presas que morder hasta la muerte.

Ingresé sigilosamente, y a toda prisa me dirigí al lugar donde se escuchaban todas las voces entremezcladas, y... ¿llanto...? Aquello si que me desconcertó, y olvidando mis costumbres mientras actuaba imprudentemente, abrí la puerta... y vi algo que no debería estar ahí.

¿O quizá debería decir "alguien"?


	4. Encuentro

No sé si los Dioses son muy bromistas o sencillamente crueles, pero aquello me parecía una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿Sería uno de los castigos que tenían reservados para mi, por haberte ensuciado y por vengar constantemente tu muerte?

Estabas ahí, y al mismo tiempo no. Eras tú, y al mimo tiempo era imposible que aquel chico fueses tú.

Eras mi Tsunayoshi... y al mismo tiempo, sólo era un completo extraño quien se encontraba frente a mi con una mirada cargada de confusión, y temblando levemente mientras me examinaba.

Igual que tú, cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-¡Hibari, finalmente llegas! ¿¡Qué te crees, haciendo esperar al Décimo de esa manera!?-Fue la voz de un joven Gokudera Hayato lo que me sacó del estado de shock en el cual me había sumido, y que logró hacer que en mi rostro no se mostrara todo aquello que sentía en ese momento: Furia. Tristeza. Desesperación. Nostalgia. Alegría. Confusión. Todos aquellos sentimientos se arremolinaron en torno a mi corazón, y sin duda alguna quise salir corriendo en ese momento.

-Hmph.-Me limité a responder fingiendo indiferencia, pero por dentro intentaba encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que habían comenzado a formarse en mi mente. ¿Por qué era la versión joven del guardián de la tormenta quien me reprochaba en ese momento?... y... ¿¡Por qué tu "yo" joven se encontraba de pie, a su lado, mirándome como cuando éramos unos críos y mi simple presencia te asustaba!? Cierto, un rato atrás había deseado sentirte nuevamente, ¡pero no era esto lo que tenía en mente! ¡Aquel chico simplemente, si acaso, me profesaba un gran respeto y temor, pero de ahí más nada!

¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a albergar amor en tu corazón, dedicado a mi exclusivamente? No tengo idea, pero sin duda pasé un largo tiempo detrás de ti, persiguiendo lo que en aquel entonces era un amor no correspondido. Puede que nunca lo hayas notado, y por mi está bien de esa manera, pero... posiblemente desde que te conocí, captaste mi atención por completo. No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista, sería algo estúpido de mi parte, pero si que robaste mi mirada desde el primer instante. Comenzó como curiosidad, supongo yo... y llegó un momento, en el cual ya había llegado a amarte. Por eso me mantuve a tu lado, pese a que odiaba a las multitudes, por eso es que soportaba a aquellos herbívoros que siempre te rodeaban, haciendo patéticos intentos de protegerte.

Me di la vuelta, con la intención de regresar a mi propio "hogar", cuando tú... no, él me sostuvo de la manga débilmente, en un suave intento de detenerme. -Hibari-san...-Susurró con suavidad, y noté que quería decir algo más, pero no le di oportunidad de seguir hablando. Bruscamente, sacudí el brazo de manera que me pudiera soltar... y que de paso, notara que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un breve instante, y él se echó hacia atrás instintivamente al notar el poderoso e inmenso odio que comenzaba a manar de mis ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir por una copia? Para los demás quizá fuese el verdadero tú, pero para mi... aquel chico no era más que un clon.-¡Hibari, bastardo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar al Décimo de esa manera!?-Fueron los gritos que inmediatamente comencé a recibir por parte del joven de cabellos plateados, que ahora se lanzaba contra mi. Bien, una pequeña batalla serviría para desquitar parte de aquellos negros sentimientos que se acumulaban en mi corazón. Mi cuerpo se tensó, listo para terminar aquello con un golpe rápido y eficaz... el cual no tuve oportunidad de usar, puesto que él se encargó de detener a su guardián.

-Gokudera-kun, detente por favor...-Fueron las palabras que salieron susurrantes de su boca, y casi parecían una súplica. Lo miré brevemente, y parecía triste mientras contemplaba el suelo, como si quisiera esconder algo dentro suyo. Alzó la mirada al notar que su acompañante había hecho caso inmediato de su petición, para después fijar su vista en mi. No sé que era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, quizá no era nada, pero no intente averiguar que era. Me miró fijamente, y esta vez habló con un tono neutro... completamente carente de emoción. -Lo siento Hibari-san, no era mi intención molestarle. Nosotros solo... nos iremos ahora...-y mientras su voz se quebraba levemente al pronunciar la segunda y última frase, tomo el brazo del joven guardián y salió bruscamente del lugar, dejándome acompañado del resto de herbívoros que habían presenciado la escena completa, y cuyas presencias había omitido desde el momento en que mi mirada se topó con su figura. Murmuraban cosas entre ellos, pero no me molesté en averiguar que era lo que se decían. Ya tenía suficiente con el disgusto que me había causado ver a aquella imitación comportándose como tú... como mi Tsunayoshi. Salí sin mirar ni hablar a nadie, manteniendo una actitud estoica al igual que siempre, y caminé al exterior, donde una fría lluvia me recibió, lavando (levemente) las ganas que tenía de ir a matar a alguien... las ganas que tenía de deshacerme de aquella imitación. Me odié en aquel momento, por el hecho de concebir la idea de deshacerme de alguien que poseía tu mismo rostro, pero odiaba más la idea de que alguien intentase suplantarte. Sólo entonces, dejé que los sentimientos reprimidos brotasen y me inundasen. Un pobre árbol fue el destinatario de mi furia, cuando lancé un poderoso puñetazo en su tronco, lo cual ocasionó que un enorme hueco se abriese ahí donde mi puño había impactado con brutal fuerza. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué se me había presentado aquel ser que obviamente no eras tú? ¿Es que acaso los Dioses disfrutaban al verme sufrir, a mi, a aquel sucio ser que se atrevió a manchar tu pureza? Casi podía sentir sus risas retumbando en mis oídos, fuertes, burlonas, vengativas. Por segunda vez en el día, volví a gritar lleno de desesperación y carente de lágrimas. Desde aquella distancia, ninguno de los que se encontraban refugiados dentro de la base podrían escucharme, lo cual era ventajoso para mi. Como si me fuera a permitir mostrar semejante debilidad frente a ellos...

Nuevamente, miles de pensamientos comenzaron a surcar mi mente al mismo tiempo, a la par que el grito se prolongaba y cambiaba a uno de dolor. ¡Tú ya estás muerto! ¡MUERTO! ¿¡Por qué me presentan a un perfecto clon tuyo, que por un momento estuve a punto de ver como el verdadero tú!? ¿¡Cuál es la parte cómica y entretenida de todo esto, de darme un sustituto tuyo!?

Dime... ¿qué opinas de esto? ¿También te ocasiona gracia verme en este conflicto? ¿O te causa alivio el pensar que dejaré de amarte? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Incluso aunque estés muerto y tu cuerpo repose eternamente dentro de un ataúd, este amor no hará más que crecer! ...No hará más que perdurar.


	5. Rival

Después de un buen rato de permanecer debajo de ella, la fría lluvia mitigó gran parte de mis ardientes y negativos deseos, e hizo que mi respiración y latidos del corazón volviesen a su ritmo habitual.

Sin embargo, aún me quedaba una gran confusión." ¿¡Por qué!?" era lo único que podía preguntarme a mi mismo, una y otra vez, sin lograr alcanzar una respuesta. Apretando los puños, y para evitar ahogarme en aquel mar de sentimientos encontrados, me dirigí nuevamente a la base, donde estaba seguro ya nadie se encontraría despierto. Hacía mucho que la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvió todo por completo, y la luz de la luna creciente no era suficiente para alumbrar todo con claridad. De hecho, la luna ya no se encontraba de manera visible en el cielo, lo que me indicaba que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Hubiera sido mejor ir directo a mi "hogar", en vez de ingresar otra vez al recinto donde la Familia Vongola se mantenía escondida de forma casi permamente, después de tu muerte. Pero... no lo hice, y por eso terminé encontrándome con otra persona que hubiese deseado no ver. Rokudo Mukuro, tu guardián de la niebla.

Se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de uno de tantos pasillos que existían en esa base subterránea, y me miraba con burla, y cierta compasión. A leguas se notaba que me había estado esperando, y estuve a punto de lanzarme en una batalla contra él, que ciertamente no sería sencilla debido a nuestra igualdad en fuerza, pero me contuve. No quería dañar el lugar en que tanto empeño pusiste en construir.

-Oya, oya~ No te ves bien, Ave-kun...-fue el saludo de ese idiota, a lo que me limité a seguir mi camino, sin detenerme ni para verlo un segundo más- ¿Es que acaso viste un fantasma? -dijo en aquel tono burlón que todos conocíamos tan bien, y esta vez si me detuve en seco, pero aún sin verle. Ah, ya sé de que va todo esto. Sé que nunca te diste cuenta, pero él... también, era igual que yo en un aspecto. Siempre estuvo detrás de ti.

La diferencia, es que yo fui quien ganó tu dulce y puro corazón.

-Me temo que lo que vi estaba lejos de compararse a un ser sobrenatural.- Fue lo único que dije, encerrando dentro de esas palabras expresadas en tono de indiferencia, un sinfín de sentimientos.

-Se ve bien, ¿no? Tsunayo...- Y se vió interrumpido por la tonfa que coloqué bajo su barbilla, en gesto amenazante. Lo miré a los ojos fríamente, durante unos breves instantes que parecieron eternos, y finalmente relajé mi cuerpo, para continuar mi camino, no sin escuchar sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas en aquel tono que tanto me desquiciaba. -Oya~ En ese caso, si no lo reconoces como verdadero... ¿No te importará que me lo quede, cierto? - Y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta y darle una paliza, él ya se había desvanecido, al igual que el elemento que representaba. A decir verdad, me quedé en blanco por un segundo, su declaración me había shockeado. Si, estaba al tanto de que sus sentimientos por ti eran fuertes, pero... ¿llegar al grado de querer conquistar a tu clon...? Apreté mis puños con fuerza, y esta vez no me importo dañar la pared del escondite. Me sentía furioso, a pesar de estar consciente de que no tenía razón para ello. Suspiré, y reí. Bien podía ser risa histérica, pero en ese momento no me detuve a analizar mi comportamiento, sólo dejé que aquella sonora carcajada escapase de mis labios y llenase todo el silencio que había a mi alrededor. -¡Bien! ¡Si te conformas con migajas, adelante! ¡Al fin y al cabo, fui YO a quien Tsunayoshi amó!- me burlé de aquel guardián tan detestable, aunque estaba seguro que ya no me oía, o al menos, no se encontraba en un lugar donde pudiese escucharme.

En algún momento, me desplomé en el suelo, aún riendo, y me quedé dormido ahí. Lo que me despertó, fue el canto de un pajarito, que yo tan bien conocía. El canto de Hibird. Me incorporé con lentitud, y ahora si me encaminé al lugar que era exclusivo para mi persona. De alguna manera, su canto, el himno de mi amada Namimori, siempre me había relajado, y me encontraba tranquilo...

Hasta que vi al par que menos deseaba ver, y otra vez me agrié el día.

Ahí estaban, Mukuro y tu clon, platicando, sonriéndose mutuamente. Eso fue lo de menos... lo que realmente logró sacarme de quicio, fue el hecho de que la niebla alzó su mirada, sonrió burlonamente al verme... y se inclinó para besar en labios al desprevenido chiquillo, que no pudo reaccionar más que sonrojándose violentamente, sin poder zafarse de su captor, quien era mucho más alto que él, y más fuerte, y que ahora comenzaba a rodearle suave y posesivamente con los brazos.

Pasé a un lado, evitando mirar por todos los medios, cuando solamente quería seguir el impulso que me instaba a romperle el rostro a la piña esa, y arrebatarle de sus brazos al niño, para después salir corriendo de ahí con él. ¡Y estuve a punto de hacerlo! Sin embargo, pude refrenarme a tiempo, aunque estuve a punto de volver a perder la cabeza cuando accidentalmente mi mirada se encontró con la del pequeño castaño... Una mirada que pedía ayuda ante esa situación, y también... también parecía pedir perdón. Sin pensarlo, estiré una mano hacia él, pero cuando me di cuenta la bajé y me alejé a paso apresurado del lugar.-Hagan lo que quieran- murmuré por último, sin importarme que el tono de mi voz demostrase la creciente furia en mi interior.

¿¡Qué demonios está pasando conmigo!?


	6. Distancia

~Tsuna~

Creí que me rompería al ver los ojos llenos de odio que Hibari-san me dirigía. Que las últimas palabras que había pronunciado cargadas de furia y repudio antes de alejarse por el pasillo serían suficientes para terminar con mi vida. Pero, tristemente… no ocurrió. Nada cambió, sólo me quedé ahí, temblando, mientras observaba su silueta desvanecerse en la distancia. Sentía el corazón roto, el rechazo dolía como si muchísimas dagas se clavaran en mi cuerpo sin llegar a dañar los puntos vitales de este. No era un dolor mortal, pero si suficiente para desear que mi alma se separara del cuerpo que la contenía. No noté el momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas. Lo único que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad fueron los brazos de Mukuro, que me envolvieron suavemente, protectoramente. Su mirada, lucía herida. ¿Por qué sería?

Quise reclamarle por lo que había hecho, por el beso que me había robado, pero su dolor casi tangible me detuvo el seco, dejó mí mente en blanco por completo. No podía causarle más dolor a ese hombre, ni siquiera en venganza. Lo único que pude hacer, fue seguir llorando, pero esta vez ya no sólo por mi corazón herido y rechazado; también lo hacía por él. Aquel ser que solía ser tan burlón, cínico y sarcástico jamás derramaría una lágrima frente a nadie, que jamás revelaría las heridas de su alma… lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese momento era llorarlas en su lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó mientras yo empapaba por completo sus oscuras vestimentas, refugiado dentro de sus brazos que nunca habían sido tan gentiles como en ese momento? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Ya no importaba. No quería soltarle, porque sabía que eso significaría dañar más su solitario corazón… sería dar un rechazo definitivo a su persona. Pero incluso aunque yo ya no quería herirle más, fue él quien se deshizo de mi primero. Sus brazos soltaron mi cuerpo, y me empujo suavemente hacia atrás, mientras sonreía.

-Pero no creas que ya me he rendido. Tu cuerpo aún me pertenece, no lo olvides, Tsunayoshi-kun.- Dijo recuperando su tono habitual, sarcástico y desafiante, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de alivio por dentro. Ahí estaba Mukuro, el Mukuro amenazante y ambicioso que yo conocía y en quien había llegado a confiar mi vida pese a la pésima mala impresión que ambos nos llevamos el uno del otro. El Mukuro que era mi guardián de la niebla. No pude evitar sentir culpabilidad, al saber que jamás podría darle lo que él más anhelaba de mí, pero reí para no traer más sentimientos negativos a flote. Noté que sonreía, y después miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido mi guardián de la nube, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

…No, no sólo "mi guardián de la nube". La persona de quien estaba enamorado… y que ni en mi época me correspondía.

"¿Es que mi amor estaba destinado a no nacer nunca? ¿En este futuro… no lo había conseguido? ¿No había logrado enamorarlo aquí, tampoco? ¿Qué fue lo que hice aquí para que me odiara tanto?". Todas estas preguntas iban de un lado a otro por mi cabeza, y amenazaban con aglomerarse en mis ojos para salir en forma de agua salada, nuevamente.

-Tsunayoshi-kun…- Escuché que susurraba cuando volvió el rostro hacia mí, modificado en una mueca desconocida para mí; y recordé todo lo ocurrido, desde que hablábamos sobre este mundo… hasta antes. Ese momento que habíamos compartido, y enrojecí. Temblé al recordar el beso que había desatado todo, y llevándome de manera casi inconsciente una mano a los labios para protegerlos, me di la vuelta para huir a mi habitación -¡Lo siento… Gokudera-kun montará un alboroto si no vuelvo pronto!- Fue lo único que alcancé a gritar antes de que mis piernas me llevaran a refugiarme dentro de la habitación que se me había asignado al momento de llegar a esta época. Tengo que admitir, los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn al menos me habían permitido aumentar mi velocidad de escape.

Mentí, por supuesto. Odiaba mentir, pero tenía miedo de la última mirada que Mukuro me había dirigido. Otra vez había dejado de ser el Mukuro que yo conocía, temía y respetaba; para convertirse en alguien que me intimidaba, totalmente desconocido.

Le había pedido a Gokudera-kun que no me esperase. Conociéndolo, habría aguardado frente a mi puerta hasta que yo llegara, sin comer o descansar si la situación lo ameritaba… y sobre todo ello, realmente no quería enfrentarlo. Le llamarían la atención mis ojos enrojecidos, y armaría un alboroto que podría incluso ponernos en riesgo frente al mundo exterior a la base. Sonreí tontamente al pensar en la reacción sobreprotectora de quien se autoproclamaba mi "mano derecha", mientras me dejaba caer al suelo con pesadez. Enterré mi rostro en las rodillas, y suspiré larga y profundamente, recordando las vivencias que experimenté estando en mí era. Recordé su voz, su actitud fría y genial que siempre le había caracterizado, así como su valentía y fortaleza…

-Al final, sólo empeoró su frialdad…-susurré a todos y a nadie en particular. Me pareció que mi voz sonaba quebrada, pero no importó. No tuve más tiempo de reflexionar sobre mis palabras que habían sonado carentes de alma…

A pesar que quería entregar mi primer beso al ser que yo más amaba en el mundo, antes y siempre… este ya me odiaba por completo. ¿Había sentido alguno en mantenerse aferrado a sentimientos que sólo traerían dolor a la larga?

Quizá la gente tiene más razón de lo que creo y soy más parecido a un niño que a un joven. Al igual que uno, caí dormido en aquella posición por culpa del cansancio que me ocasionó el llorar.

_Bien~ ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me motivaron a escribir esta mini cosa gay~ ;w; ¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias! No creí que hubiera tantos a los que les gustara esta historia ;w;  
__Y para los que vieron todo el anime/leyeron el manga. En efecto, en la historia original Hibari es de los que saben el plan de Tsuna. Esto... es como un AU, supongo. O lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara. En fin._

_Espero les guste esta nuevo capítulo, creo que sólo este estará redactado de esta manera (necesitaba sacar mi lado uke... es cansado actuar como un seme que no puedo ser)_

_¿Reviews, aunque sea para abuchear? ;w;_


End file.
